


Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

by IambicKentameter



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Eliot standing up for Quentin, Honestly just wish fulfilment, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: Something akin to what we wanted to happen in 3x13 but oh well. Eliot and Quentin meet in a coffee shop.This is spoiler free!





	Obligatory Coffee Shop AU

 

Quentin was too busy humming to himself as he doctored his coffee to notice the guy waiting impatiently behind him, at least, not until the guy started very passive aggressively tapping his fingers against the countertop of the doctoring station. 

Ordinarily, Quentin would be the kind of guy to move aside with little protest, let the guy through, even skimp on making his own black coffee with two caramel pumps a little cremier for the sake of another person needing to get by. Quentin would do just about anything to avoid an altercation. 

But either something was special about this day, or this man, that had Quentin standing his ground. The counter was at least a few feet long, the guy behind him could very easily move past him and use the other ¾ of the counter that Quentin wasn’t using. This dude could wait.

The guy cleared his throat obnoxiously, yet just was Quentin was about to actually say something, something he’d rehearsed for the last minute or two while he stood at the counter trying to tear open enough sugar packets to satisfy his craving, a second guy, handsome, with wavy brown hair, stepped in.

The second guy took one of the milk dispensers and held it out to the first guy. “Do you want this?”

There was a breif moment where nothing happened, save for Quentin meeting the eyes of the newcomer. There was a smirk there, behind his eyes, that encouraged Quentin. 

The first guy snatched the milk away, grumbling something before walking off to fix his coffee elsewhere.

“Yeah, use your words next time!” Quentin called after him, face breaking out into a grin. His eyes met the new strangers, and the grin only grew. “Uh, hi. I’m Quentin Coldwater.”

“Eliot Waugh.” He returned both the greeting and the smile. “People like that piss me off.”

“People that don’t ‘use their words’?” 

Eliot shrugged. “Assholes in general, but sure.”

“I’ve been told I often use my words a bit too much.”

Eliot’s eyes lit up. “You don’t… have anywhere too terribly pressing to be, do you?” 

Quentin opened his mouth to respond , only to be cut off.

“No? Excellent. Why don’t you come sit with me and my friends and over use your words in our general direction?”

Quentin popped the top back on his coffee cup and took a test sip, then agreed.

His coffee had turned out perfect, by the way.

 


End file.
